howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Speak Dragonese
|Source = Book}} How to Speak Dragonese is the third book in the How to Train Your Dragon book series. It was released in 2005 in the UK and in May 2006 in the US. Official Summary Synopsis In the third installment, while Hiccup and Fishlegs are out at sea learning the Boarding-an-Enemy-Ship lesson, they become lost. Fishlegs, fearful of Sharkworms in the waters, accidentally boards a Roman Ship in the fog. Fishlegs is caught, while Hiccup hides and tries to figure out a way to free him and escape. Hiccup overhears a 'fiendishly clever' plan by the Fat Consul and the Thin Prefect to get the Hooligans and the Bog-Burglars to fight each other, then steal all their dragons while they are occupied. Hiccup is able to cause a distraction and escape with Fishlegs, but not before loosing half of his How to Speak Dragonese notebook and Toothless getting captured. The boys return to Berk having failed the lesson. Hiccup cannot sleep that night without his best friend, Toothless. In the morning, Hiccup realizes he took home a Nanodragon from the Roman Ship who was covered in honey and about to be eaten by the Fat Consul. The Nanodragon is, in fact, the great king of the Nanodragons and self-proclaimed 'living god', Ziggerastica. For saving his life, Ziggerastica tells Hiccup he can call his name and he will come. Later during another lesson, Hiccup and Fishlegs are kidnapped by poorly dressed Romans trying to look like Bog-Burglars to start a blood feud. The kidnappers take the boys to Fort Sinister, a base of operations for the Roman Empire in the Archipelago. Once there, Hiccup realizes that the Thin Prefect is in fact Alvin the Treacherous. Alvin would love to dispatch Hiccup right then and there, but the Fat Consul thinks it would be great entertainment to see the Barbarian children fight in the gladiatorial arena on Saturn's Day Saturday a few weeks hence. Fishlegs and Hiccup are imprisoned along with the young female Bog-Burglar heir named Camicazi. Toothless is eventually allowed to stay with Hiccup. After several failed attempts at escape, Hiccup calls for Ziggerastica and comes up with a plan of escape on Saturn's Day Saturday. When the festival day arrives, the gang are put on a ship and sail into the gladatorial arena, where they are to fight deadly Sharkworms, rather than a traditional fight on land. However, due to Hiccup's planning with the nanodragon king, Hiccup appears to fly into the air like a God and 'blow' the cage roof off. The stunned Fat Consul gives him his Roman Shield, while the Thin Prefect gives Hiccup back his How to Speak Dragonese book. The arena erupts in chaos and the children escape in a Roman Observation Balloon. Alvin manages to get his hand-hook lodged into the balloon basket, but the children are able to twist him off, and he falls into Sharkworm-infested waters. They fly home in the balloon, then crash land onto the ships of Stoick and Big-Boobied Bertha. The two tribes make amends and return to their homes. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Alvin had planted a Venomous Vorpent within the pages of his book, and it stings someone. Characters Human Characters *Thin Prefect / Alvin the Treacherous *Baggybum the Beerbelly *Big-Boobied Bertha *Camicazi *Dogsbreath the Duhbrain *Fat Consul *First Kidnapper *Fishlegs *Gobber the Belch *Gormless the Grim *Grimbeard the Ghastly *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Marcus *Oikish *Old Wrinkly *Rugged Rita *Sharpknife *Snotface Snotlout *Stoick the Vast *Tuffnut Junior *Wartihog Dragon Characters *Fireworm *Horrorcow *Sad Gronckle *Seaslug *Thin Prefect's Gronckle *Toothless *Ziggerastica Dragon Species *Big Spotted Gormless *Carrier Dragon *Common or Garden Dragon *Dreamserpent *Electricsquirm *Emperor Beetleboog Bolderbug *Flashfang *Flying Gator *Giant Deathwatch *Gronckle *Lesser Blackbacked Seadragon *Monstrous Nightmare *Popdragon *Puff Nadder *Repto *Sand Rattler *Sharkworm *Shortwing Squirrelserpent *Sidewinder *Slitherfang *Slitherhawk *Venomous Vorpent *Yellow Vampire Locations *Bashem *Bog-Burglar Islands *Caliban Caves *Fort Sinister *Glum *Grim *Hooligan Harbor *Hooligan Village *Hysteria *Icy Wastes *Isle of Berk *Isle of the Skullions *Mazy Multitudes *Mount Villainy *Outcast Lands *Peaceable Country *Puffin Isles *Roman Empire *Sea-Known-As-Woden's-Bathtub *Silence *Sullen Sea *Summer Current *Visithug Territory *Wild Dragon Cliff Objects and Practices *A Warning to Emperors *Dragonese *Endeavour *Fat Boar *Grimbeard's Shield *How to Speak Dragonese *Invincible *Pirate Training Program *Roman Observation Balloon *Roman Shield *Roman Ship *Saturn's Day Saturday *Song of the Nanodragon *Sparrowhawk *The Hopeful Puffin *The Valhalla Express Site Navigation Category:Books Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Train Your Dragon (book series) Category:Media